Countdown to Christmas
by SelenityHyperion
Summary: A series of oneshots counting down to Christmas Day, one posted a day, up until December 25th!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ehehehe… yeah, another chapter. This is a series that will countdown to the day of Christmas. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. *whines*

The snow had not stopped yet and it was getting on his nerves. Since the classes would be letting out soon for the winter break, kids were even more energetic than usual…. And that most definitely did not exclude Her.

She would come barreling through the door and all but launch herself at the counter, ecstatically ordering her regular, ready for the Christmas break!

He hated Christmas. It was too… lonely and everyone else was too happy…

Just as she was making her way back to the empty booth she promptly turned around and took his hand, dragging him with her, chattering nonstop about the Crown's annual Christmas Wonderland party.

His hand tingled from the warmth her tiny body emitted.

Okay, maybe Christmas isn't the _worst_ holiday out there…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. *whines*

.

.

.

Motoki had began to pull out the decorations from the back. He had set Her to untangling the lights…

With a sigh, Mamoru made his way over to her, smirking.

"Oi Odango-Atama! You are supposed to untangle the lights, not make it even worse! Keep that up and you will break every single bulb and there won't even be a party!"

The cute mass of hair and lights and legs began to shake (or maybe it was just the shoulders) as she began to sniffle, tears threatening to fall.

Panicking at the stricken expression on her face he leaned down and pulled her hands from the tangled mess and began too work the lights from her golden hair, lips beginning to turn upwards.

"You really are hopeless you know that?"

Her eyes fell to just watch his hands as he finished freeing her from the bonds of the Lights. Never did she expect the hand to make its way to cup her cheek, thumb pushing up on her chin to look at him.

"Be more careful, okay? I would hate to have these lights ruined. You can't exactly have a Christmas party without a Christmas tree and you can't have a proper tree without lights, now can you?"

She shook her head. _Sniff sniff._

Sighing, he took the lights and began to separate them, whispering low enough so just she could hear, "You could break the bulbs and hurt yourself, Dango… I would hate for those pretty little hands to get cut…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. *whines*

.

.

.

.

The business had picked up even more today since the students were enjoying their last weekend before they had to begin studying for finals.

As such, Motoki had been consumed by hefty orders and demanding customers.

Taking a quick break, he made his way over to his black haired friend and all but collapsed on the only empty stool in the establishment.

"_Man _ it is crazy in here today. Think you might be able to do me a favor?"

Turning from his Physics textbook, Mamoru quirked a brow at his exhausted buddy.

"Could you go to the back and check on Usagi-chan? She went back there to grab the Christmas tree since the lights are finally finished… but that was almost half an hour ago," he finished with a quick worry to his lip.

Not even responding, Mamoru rose from his stool and ventured into the forbidden back area to go rabbit hunting…

What he found amused him to no end.

Usagi was sifting through a box of ornaments, rear end stuck up into the air, skirt hitched up her thigh… after all, whoever would come back to bother the poor, helpless little bunny?

He grinned as he made his way to her busy form silently… before leaning over to her side.

"Whatcha doin, Dango?"

A yelp and a tumble later, they lay on the floor, legs as tangled as the lights had been.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Unfortunately, FF would not let me upload documents last night so I couldn't post anything... as such, there will be double posts today! Enjoy and please review. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Slowly but surely the Arcade was beginning to turn into a Christmas Wonderland. Usagi had taken it upon herself to help Motoki out daily, her friends sometimes joining in. The only thing that was not yet complete in the decorations department was the Christmas tree, which did not have a tree skirt or a topper.

"Oi Odango. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh? What you mean Mamo-baka?" She asked, looking around confused.

"Isn't there supposed to be something on the top of the tree?" A smirk sent her made had her beginning to redden in the face, ready to fuss and fight.

"That goes to show just how much you know about Christmas, Mamo-baka! You are supposed to wait until Christmas Eve to put the angel on! It's the way that Motoki-onii-san has done it his entire life and I'm not about to let _you _ruin it!" She huffed and turned her back to him, proceeding to climb up the ladder and place ornaments near the top.

With a quirk of the lips and an odd gleam in his eye, he whispered to himself, "Perhaps you shouldn't be on the tree then, Dango... cause with you there, the angel is already on..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Unfortunately, FF would not let me upload documents last night so I couldn't post anything... as such, there will be double posts today! Enjoy and please review. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A blast shook the area, causing civilians to scream in terror. In the arcade, the decorations shook with a jingle at the blast, the head of an odango haired young girl snapping up, eyes oddly narrowed in concentration. Tossing down the length of garland she held, she sprinted out the door into the nearby alleyway, never noticing that the explosion's shaking had covered her in red and gold glitter.

A block or so away, a giant Christmas tree with a double star on the top for its eyes was busy throwing giant whips of cranberries and popcorn at a group of 4 girls dressed in miniskirts.

"Hold it right there, buster. How _dare _ you mock the Christmas holiday and use ornaments made from love to attack people. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon and Santa, I will punish _you_!" She finished, launching at the tree.

Immediately the youma tossed an attack at her, capturing the heroine in a giant, red wrapped, green bowed box.

Before it had a chance to commence with another attack, the bow was sliced in two, the box tumbling to the ground. A red rose stuck from the pavement.

All eyes turned to the behatted tuxedo clad hero and watched as he glared at the youma with a fierceness borderlining insanity.

"You negaverse scum have no honor. Attacking a beautiful young woman who clearly adores Christmas with that which she herself has probably made the like of. Clearly, you have been naughty this year. You will get nothing but a lump of _coal!_" He also launched himself, the heroine dashing in, too, her tiara lit with power.

As the two ambushed the youma, Mars prepared one of her attacks, yelling, "Hey piney! Don't you know those Christmas lights can easily catch on fire?"

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon leapt out of the way just as the youma burst into flames from the attack. With another hyuah! Sailor Moon launched her tiara at the tree.

"Moon Dusted! Take that Dark Kingdom!"

She ran over to her friends, high fiving them and celebrating. Tuxedo Mask disappeared into the background, watching with wide eyes as the heroine's hair glimmered red and gold in the sunlight...


End file.
